1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to firearms in general, and in particular, to embodiments of a quick draw holster for a handgun incorporating an accessory that can, at the user's option, activate the accessory when the gun is drawn from the holster, and deactivate it when the gun is inserted in the holster.
2. Related Art
Holsters for carrying a handgun on the person of a wearer are widely known in the field of firearms and have been in use for many years. Some holsters rely on friction to secure the handgun in the holster, but this arrangement might not be suitable during certain movements of the wearer that could cause the frictional grip of the holster on the gun to be broken.
Other holsters rely on an “over-center” design that incorporates one or more springs to secure the gun. This type of holster has the drawback that certain accelerations applied to the holster can act to compress the spring(s) and cause an unexpected release of the gun from the holster at a critical moment.
Additional holster designs have incorporated straps, flaps, hood enclosures, and the like, to secure the gun therein. However, unfastening these enclosures before drawing the gun can take an unacceptable amount of time in exigent circumstances, e.g., combat.
Also, in some instances, the handgun can be equipped with an accessory, such as a silencer, a light accessory, in which case, the holster must be capable of accommodating the accessory, yet still enable the gun to be removed from the holster with a quick and short draw, preferably with a length that is shorter than the overall length of the gun and accessory combination. Further, it would be advantageous if the holster is capable, at the user's option, of activating a light accessory when the gun is drawn from in the holster, and of deactivating it when gun is inserted in the holster.
A need therefore exists for a quick draw handgun holster that is capable, at the user's option, of activating a light accessory when the gun is drawn from the holster and of deactivating it when the gun is inserted in the holster.